Point of View
by Cullen6291990
Summary: Everyone has a different point of view of the world. Some see it as a good place, filled with hope and joy. Others see it as nothing more then a plane of evil, filled with nothing but betrayal and darkness. Is the world as a whole good? Or is it truly just the first layer of hell. Everyone had their own perspective, their own piece of the puzzle that makes the whole picture.


So, just a word of warning, I'm not great at the whole introduction thing. This is the first story I've actually written. Most of this will actually be a bunch of different scenes and short stories that I've written and thought of thrown together. Someone suggested I stitch them together so to speak. This will sort of be my own take on a different version of the original inuyasha story, the only character I own is the one I made myself who will be in this, everyone and everything else belongs to the creator, Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just doing this for fun

* * *

Chapter One: Point of View

In this world, a lot of things that once were dismissed as legends and myth in our own world, were in fact true. In the modern world of 2016, so much was different in that world compared to our own, and yet so much was still the same. Demons, spirits, some magic and sacred objects existed and were accepted as real by the humans who populated that world, and in greater numbers than the other creatures who shared the world with them. It was odd to some, humans weren't the strongest race in the world, and certainly didn't live nearly as long as the other races having an average life span of about 80 or so years compared to the demons who could live for hundreds depending on their class and species. Even so, the humans were definitely the dominant species on the planet displaying that with their numbers and resourcefulness to survive even against each other. They made settlements that had eventually evolved into large cities were thousands of humans dwelled, and even demons took residence there. It wasn't like the humans invited them though, over time they just accepted the demons and spirits as part of their world and had tolerated them being there among the humans. It was more of a "why bother with it" attitude as over time demons started to become more docile, valuing their own existence over the simple pleasure of killing humans and other demons, especially among the older and wiser ones.

Evil of course still existed in both humans and demons, different guardians forces had come into existence over the years. Priests, monks, slayers, and exterminators were professions that had always existed since the ancient times and those exorcists and slayers were still around even in modern times to deal with evil spirits and demons. For the evil that were in humans, police forces and militaries were in place to maintain justice and order.

Balance had appeared to have been achieved by all accounts as demons and humans lived together in modern times. Some good and noble demons even helped rid the world of evil demons and some more joined the police forces to help deal with other demons in a more sensible way then simply killing them, since not all demons are evil, just like not all humans are. Harmony between these two tribes was further proved as half demon, half human offspring began to appear in the world. The love shared between demons and humans had helped create light for this world, and would help lead it to a better existence.

This peace and harmony between demons and humans, however, was viewed as unnatural and disgusting by both sides ironically enough. The curse of man to live a weak and somewhat short life, cause them to fear that which was stronger than them and what they did not understand. Many humans in the world persecuted demons with extreme prejudice, and thought the world would be more peaceful if they were all wiped from existence. They viewed the humans who accepted and loved demons to be traitors and no longer the same as them. Then there were the demons that saw humans as nothing more than insects, perhaps even less than that since insects still held purpose in nature. After all, they were far stronger than the weak humans, why should they, a superior species, subject themselves to the rule and law of inferior beings who held no apparent purpose other than to serve the desires of their betters?

Even still, for all the hatred the two species had for each other, however slight, it was nothing compared to the disgust the view half breeds with. Rejected by humans, even by those who had no ill will towards demons, and even those demons who were considered to be more civilized and peaceful compared to those in the ancient days. They had no place in the world, and no hope of survival unless through the charity of others.

This world, were so much darkness and hate runs rampant and unchecked, but still holds beauty and light, enough to find if one were to look, is where this story will take place. Is the world evil by nature? Or is it good overall? Perhaps it lies in perfect balance between the two, unnoticed by those who inhabit it. Every point of view is unique and different, subject to the experiences and feelings of those who have them. Each one is different in the way they see the same picture...

* * *

The world was a wonderful and magical place, or at least it seemed to be to someone so young. Over the few years she had been in the world, her point of view changed a bit, but she always held onto that core belief. She was the guardian of a sacred object, the shikon jewel. She inherited that task and responsibility from her father, and it had been her families duty to guard it and keep it from evil since the jewels creation over a thousand years ago.

Her duties and tasks guarding the sacred jewel had allowed her to see much of the world compared to others at her age of eighteen, since moving it was discovered to be very effective in keeping it from those who would misuse it's power. So for sure the world had seemed to be a bit smaller then when she was younger, and some wonder had lost their amazement as she began to understand the world and the things in it. Some of the magic that she believed in when she was a child had disappeared as well, but she never thought that as a bad thing.

Quite the opposite as a matter of fact. It made her eager to explore new parts of the world she had yet to see, find new wonders to marvel at, and discover different magic in a sense, that she could belief in all over again. After all, wasn't that the true point to being alive? Making your own life as much an adventure as you could?

Of course she wasn't naïve to the dangers of the world, as she had experienced tragedy before. Humans, demons, and the other spirits who inhabited this world had plenty of problems and issues such as war, famine, and other struggles. Still, she believed with all her heart that one day, these things would be no more, and everyone, human and demon, would be able to life in complete peace and harmony. She knew there had to be at least a small sliver of light in every soul, that every person had a part of them that was good and caring. After all, no one can be completely evil, right? So that must mean that the world is good as a whole.

She believed that, with all her body and soul. Until HE appeared, and showed her different. Her bright and warm world, would soon become dark and cold...

* * *

This world is an evil and disgusting place. He had walked this earth for so long that even he wasn't sure just how long he had actually been there. Nothing ever changed. Wars, famine, disease, death. They were always and would forever be part of this world. If only they learned, he'd often say to himself, if only they learned that they have a better chance of survival if they stood together, regardless of their race or species.

It wasn't only humans that would forsake their own, demons were just as guilty of the act. They would fight, betray, and abandon one another over the dumbest of reasons from his point of view. Land that could be shared by all, food that was bountiful enough for all creatures who inhabited the earth, and materials and resources that had no real value besides what people gave them, such as gold or currency.

Each time he thought on this subject, he wondered why the divine force and presence that ruled over all of creation would allow beings as sinful as these to exist in the first place. Humans commonly referred to this presence as God or other such grand titles. They felt it's presence, but still rejected it's existence. He knew of it's existence however, for it had place him in this world so long ago with noble and divine purpose. That purpose was now gone, robbed from him before he could complete his great task and return to his omnipotent lord.

He was stranded in this evil place. And for so long that he had fallen victim to the corruption known as sin. It infected him with the diseases known as pride and wrath. He was greater and mightier than all these lesser beings, and how he hated them for being so weak. Once, long ago when he first arrived he thought, even believed with all his heart, that these creatures had some nobility and were equal to him. No longer.

Hundreds of life times had shown him differently and he abandoned that belief and all hope of ever truly saving these beings and this corrupted world. No, the only thing left now was to wait for these lesser beings to destroy themselves and the world along with them. Maybe then he'll find peace and be able to return to his lord. Until that time, he would indulge himself on some of the few and slight redeeming qualities and pleasures he found on this world, and maybe aid where he could to hasten the destruction of this sin filled place.

Until HE came, and gave him new purpose and hope, a bright and wishful hope that all would end. Purified by the flames.

* * *

That's the intro. I'll be posting the next chapter in the next few days hopefully. I'm trying to keep as much of the story as close to Rumiko Takahashi's as possible, but with my own twist to it. So the characters will definitely have the personalities that you love them for, but with a couple twists. Feel free to point out some mistakes I might make, or offer some criticism or other ideas for the story itself. I'm just doing this as a past time so I'm not going to pretend to be a professional writer or something I'm not


End file.
